rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story
''Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story '' (Japanese: レルマ: ベン10物語; Reruma: Ben 10 Monogatari) is a series of light novels set in the Ben 10 ''universe created by Holly Nightmare. Set thirty years after the original ''Ben 10 ''series, ''Rerumas ''revolves around the Plumbers' Helpers, a team of human-alien hybrids or "rerumas" led by Max Glenn, an ordinary teenager who is given the Omnitrix by Gwen Tennyson in the wake of Ben Tennyson's death. Set in a world where humans hate and reject aliens, ''Rerumas ''is the story of Max's growing friendships with his teammates, and the difficulties they face in protecting the world from threats both human and alien, while dealing with the struggles of their personal lives. ''Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story ''is a tribute to the storytelling of the first three ''Ben 10 ''series as well as ''Generator Rex and the works of Man of Action and Dwayne McDuffie. The series is a reaction to the current state of the Ben 10 ''franchise, and endeavors to tell a powerful, emotional, and mature story with likable characters, set within a complex and detailed universe based on the classic ''Ben 10 ''franchise. Premise Years ago, humans and aliens lived side-by-side on Earth in peace thanks to the efforts of Ben Tennyson and the Plumbers. However, all of that came to an end when a mysterious conflict wiped out most of the Plumbers in the galaxy, and Ben gave his life to save the universe. Without Ben and the Plumbers, the Earth fell into disarray, and humans rose up against their alien neighbors, making it dangerous for aliens to live on Earth anymore. In the midst of this, many hybrid children of humans and aliens - known as "rerumas" - were abandoned or orphaned, without anyone to save or support them. In the year 2035, thirty years after the original ''Ben 10 ''series, Gwen Tennyson, now the Plumber Magister supervising Earth, recruits Max Glenn, the son of veteran Plumber Kelly Glenn, to become the new wielder of the Omnitrix, and lead a team of rerumas who will protect the Earth from threats the Plumbers can no longer face. Over the next few weeks, he recruits three rerumas into his team: Betty Augen, a shy and timid Opticoid, Niko Yamamoto, a bold and hyperactive Galvanic Mechamorph, and Lyssa, an anger-prone and taciturn Appoplexian. Together, they become the Plumbers' Helpers, and slowly grow closer to one another as they protect the Earth from evil. Characters Max Glenn An ordinary human teenager, Max was given the Omnitrix by Gwen Tennyson in order for him to lead the Plumbers' Helpers, a team of rerumas who protect Earth from various threats. Though he doubts his position as leader, Max is determined to protect and care for his teammates, and to honor the memory of Ben Tennyson. Betty Augen A shy Opticoid reruma with a large number of eyes all over her body, which are capable of shooting powerful beams of energy. Adopted at a young age, Betty was unaware of her true heritage until her alien traits suddenly manifested in middle school, horrifying her parents, who locked her away out of fear. Niko Yamamoto A vigorous and hyperactive Galvanic Mechamorph reruma who can control technology and manifest powerful weapons out of his body. Niko is the modern evolution of Ship, a Mechamorph adopted years ago by Ben's former girlfriend Julie Yamamoto, who raised him as her own son. Lyssa A temperamental and quiet Appoplexian reruma with incredible strength, speed, and agility. Abandoned on the streets of Bellwood as an infant, Lyssa was enslaved by Hunter Cain and his anti-alien militia, and used as a living weapon against other aliens living on Earth. Gwen Tennyson Years after the loss of her closest friends, Gwen has all but lost her Anodite powers, forced to watch helplessly as humans rejected aliens on Earth. She hopes that Max and his Helpers will become a new hope for the planet, and protect it from threats the Plumbers can no longer face. Kelly Glenn Kelly is the mother of Max Glenn and Gwen Tennyson's best friend. While she's currently off-world on top-secret Plumber business, she still regularly checks in with Max, and tries her best to guide him in his role as the leader of the Helpers. Zach Shiyurei A mysterious Ectonurite reruma with a genius intellect, Zach is the arch-enemy of the Plumbers' Helpers, seeking to use his powers to overthrow humanity. He is the leader of his own team of villainous teenage rerumas known as the Initiates. Canon ''Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story ''strives to be accurate to the canon of the classic ''Ben 10 ''continuity, particularly the first three ''Ben 10 ''series (''Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien). The premise of Rerumas is inspired by the concept of human-alien hybrids which was introduced in the Ben 10: Alien Force ''episode "Everybody Talks About the Weather." This episode established that humans and aliens can have children, which possess some of the powers, abilities, and physical features of their alien parents. However, the ''Ben 10: Omniverse ''episode "The Rooters of All Evil" retconned this, instead having the hybrids be science experiments created by a rogue faction of Plumbers called the Rooters. Because the premise of ''Rerumas ''revolves around the original version of this narrative, the Rooters arc is not considered canon in ''Rerumas. To preserve the canonicity of Omniverse ''while allowing for this contradiction, ''Rerumas ''deviates from the storyline of ''Omniverse ''at the episode "So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies." In this episode, the entire universe was destroyed by an alien device, and subsequently recreated by Ben using the omnipotent Alien X in the form of a non-exact duplicate. This event altered the history of Ben's reality; for example, it retroactively changed the logo and mascot of the Mr. Smoothy restaurant franchise. It also resulted in the creation of the alternate history with the Rooters, erasing the former reality in which hybrids were the children of human and alien parents - effectively a "canon retcon." In ''Rerumas, this destructive event simply never happened, and the story takes place in an alternate future timeline where the original history is preserved. Because of this, technically speaking, Rerumas ''is canon to the first three ''Ben 10 ''series, and deviates from ''Ben 10 ''classic canon at the fourth episode of ''Ben 10: Omniverse. This is why some but not all elements of Omniverse ''are present in ''Rerumas. The goal of Rerumas ''is to pay tribute to the storytelling of the first three ''Ben 10 ''series, and especially the first two seasons of ''Ben 10: Alien Force ''written by Dwayne McDuffie. For this reason, the lore established by McDuffie is considered primary canon in ''Rerumas. Development Early development of the Rerumas ''storyline began in July 2015. The first part of the lore to be created was the book ''A Galaxy of Colors ''(then called ''Colors of the Galaxy) which expanded upon the concept of human-alien hybrids. The first version of the main story was called Hero Generations ''and was significantly different from the current story, with different character names and roles, but a similar premise of a team of human-alien hybrids in the future of the ''Ben 10 ''universe when the main characters have all grown up. In early 2018, this story became known as ''Hereditarum, and a pilot episode was written for the show which is not considered canon but was later adapted into the first part of The Ones Left Behind. Most of the current main characters of the series were introduced in this version. The term "reruma" was also introduced in the pilot episode. Subsequently, development of the current version of Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story ''began. The wiki was created on December 10, 2018. Style, Influences, & Themes Aside from the ''Ben 10 ''franchise, ''Rerumas ''is influenced by other Western animated series, especially ''Generator Rex ''(from which some characters and lore elements are borrowed), as well as ''Teen Titans, Avatar: The Last Airbender,'' Batman Beyond, and ''Young Justice. Rerumas ''is also heavily influenced by Japanese pop culture, especially anime; both original characters and returning characters from ''Ben 10 ''are reimagined in a manga art style drawn by Holly Nightmare. Based on inspiration from the original ''Teen Titans ''TV show, ''Rerumas ''combines Japanese and American culture in its storytelling and presentation. The world of ''Rerumas ''is heavily influenced by the political climate of the United States in the early 21st century. Through the narrative, various political topics are explored from the perspective of the characters, including racism, nationalism, immigration, hate crimes, xenophobia, and slavery. In spite of this, the intent of ''Rerumas ''is not to assert a political agenda, but to tell a multifaceted story set in a believable world with good and evil in all groups. Important themes addressed in the storyline include empathy, kindness, self-value, and friendship. One of the most significant thematic contrasts in the story is the question of similarity and difference between people. Rerumas is currently presented in the form of a light novel series, beginning with ''The Ones Left Behind. The series is generally aimed at a young adult audience, with content generally suitable for ages 12 and up. Category:Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story